1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for inserting a rotor into a stator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an electrical motor includes a rotor positioned within a stator and journalled on a pair of end heads suitably secured to the stator. Upon information and belief, it is common practice to form the rotor and stator as separate subassemblies, and thereafter insert the rotor into the stator. While this may not be particularly difficult in the case of small motors, such insertion poses a difficult problem in the case of large motors wherein the rotor and stator must be handled mechanically. The problem is further complicated by the relatively small radial clearance between the rotor and stator.